The state of California has suffered from and continues to suffer from a drought, which causes water resources to run scarce and water to be rationed. California faces frequent and severe droughts. It's not usual for it's governor to declare a drought State of Emergency and directed state officials to take all necessary actions to prepare for water shortages. Californian's have been water rationed as a result of water shortages and must conserve their water. As a result of these water rations, private gardens and other green landscapes are directed cut down on their watering and many government owned buildings do not have plants around the property (schools, courthouses, etc.). Reservoirs frequently start to run dry as a result of the lack of water causing many areas to dry up. The ongoing drought in California is likely to have a major impact on the State's agricultural production. Long-term moisture deficits across most of the State remain at near-record levels. Because California is a major producer in the fruit, vegetable, tree nut, and dairy sectors, the drought has potential implications for U.S. supplies and prices of affected products this year and beyond. A new scientific and economic report commissioned by California's state government warns that the ongoing drought crisis will cost billions in lost farm revenue and thousands of jobs. California's drought is now in its third year and is expected to worsen, thanks to record high temperatures and a low snowpack in the state's mountains. California is a very big state comprising a large coastline, several mountain ranges and even deserts. Many of California's climates contain significant moisture content in the air. With California's drought conditions, what's needed is a way to take advantage of it's air moisture content to harvest water from air.